Ichigo Kurosaki/Affiliation
Group Affiliations Substitute Shinigami Status .]] Ichigo was never a formal member of the Gotei 13 or any of the organizations of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 14 He holds the designation of the rarely used and little known classification of . This classification gives him the authority to fight hollows and defend his home town. *It is revealed Zennosuke Kurumadani was not informed of Ichigo's status, as upon their first meeting, Kurumadani admits to never having heard of Ichigo's status or his "Seal of Approval."Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 *Ichigo is alerted to the presence of Hollows by his Substitute Badge,Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 11-12 an artifact given to him by Ukitake, who claims it symbolizes the formalizing of Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami position.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 182, page 14-15 *His duty, as far as the Shinigami are concerned, is protecting Karakura Town,Bleach manga; Chapter 313, pages 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 380, pages 17-19 though Ichigo views it more as protecting his friends.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 17-18 *Ichigo ignored the only real order he ever received from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, which was to not go after Orihime when she was abducted.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 13-18 *Ichigo mentions giving up the position after losing his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 15 *Once Ichigo regained his Shinigami powers and visited Soul Society, he resumed his position as the Substitute Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 16Weekly Shōnen Jump; Bleach section, Issue 10 (2012) Visored Initially, he refused to join their group, but eventually comes to see himself as one of them species-wise, though he continues to refer to himself as a Shinigami instead of a Visored. He associates himself more with Soul Society, regardless of his loose association with them. He maintains a distance from them as a group, and considers them somewhat friends and allies. Ichigo's Group & Karakura Town His friends are quite loyal to him and follow his every move, regardless of whatever their current situation is, though there are occasional leadership arguments between himself, Renji Abarai, and Uryū Ishida. His loyalty to his friends, family, and town are far above that of any of the other groups he has come into contact with over the past months. Urahara's Group Ichigo thinks of Urahara and Yoruichi as his mentors, and he respects them greatly, though he occasionally argues with them over their actions and/or decisions regarding a situation (training or otherwise), though mainly due to pride and his own reckless 'logic'. Species Status Ichigo's species is an one of extremely rare composition. His father is a captain-class Pure-Blood Shinigami and his mother was a Pure-Blood Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, pages 16-18''Bleach" manga; Chapter 528, pages 15-17 This makes Ichigo rare as he is a Mixed-Blood Quincy with Shinigami Powers. Due to the uniqueness of his mothers Hollowfication and the steps taken to stabilize her condition Ichigo ended up possessing the Hollow that once inhabited his mother upon his birth.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, page 53 *'Fullbringer': at one point Ichigo was classified as a Fullbringer due to the traces of hollow reiryoku passed on to him from birth by his mother who had been a victim of hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 10-12 & 20 Since the events of Tale of the Lost Agent Ichigo has shown no signs of any Fullbringer capabilities. *'Visored': Due to the Shattered Shaft Training/forced encroachment, allowing Ichigo to attain access to his Shinigami Powers he also underwent a form of Hollowfication. Through Subsequent battles in Soul Society he awakened the Hollow inside of him. He would later train to control his inner hollow and don a hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 12-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 185, page 9-10 Since the events of the Invasion of Hueco Mundo Ichigo has shown no signs of possessing a Hollow Mask. *'Human': Ichigo has always recognized himself as a human. This is mainly to do with the fact that unlike most spiritual beings he still has an actual human body and resides in the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 59, page 14 References